Endless Deception
by RedtailHawk19
Summary: I wanted to do a story about the Reach. So enjoy, feedback is very welcome.


**Endless Decieption**

**Name: Sheila Grover**

**Age:15**

**Powers: Plasma: blasts, shields, melts things, eplosive blasts**

**Super strength, Hightened senses, reflexes and agility, Danger sense, Healing factor,**** Chameleon: blends into the back ground, night vision, Precognition.**

**Weak points: Temper, cold exterior, Can be over confident, Fearless**

**Blunt and rude sometimes.**

**Skills: Lock picking, Limited hacking, Martial artist, Gymnast, Hot wiring, good at acting**

**and manipulating.**

**Endless Deception **

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice but I do own Suki. So give me some feedback! Thanks! You guys enjoy!**

Suki walked through the crowd of teens, kids, even some adults. Hot and muggy the warehouse was sardineed with people. Suki had to shove her way through to get to the front of the sea of people. Where is he?Suki eyes scan the crowd, she spotted him. Jiro, her cousin was getting ready for his speech.  
The crowd is whispering and murmuring to each other. Jiro cleared his throat, the crowd instantly silenced at the sound eagerly awaiting for Jiro to speak.  
"The Red Skulls, for far too long have we coward before them. Letting them just take what they want. They lie, cheat, steal, and murder us." Jiro takes a deep breath then plunges forward.  
"How long are we going to wait to take action? How long are we going to wait for those so-called Heroes the Justice league? How many more have to die until we decide to save ourselves?" The crowd is dead quiet.  
"The Justice League is not coming to save us. If they were then they would be helping by now. We need to take action ourselves, we need to fight back against the Red skulls and their nasty leader Big Tim. We need to show them they can't do this to us any more. That we all will fight against them without any super heroes help!" Jiro yells out the last part.  
"We strike tonight, at BigTim's place tonight!" The crowd crows in approval.  
Jiro is telling everyone his plan, when he's done She walks towards him.  
"Suki my little itiy bitty cousin. How are you?" Jiro grins widely at her.  
"Fine but I didn't hear anything about me backing you up. I thought I was going with you on this one" Suki stares sharply at her cousin.  
"Suki, that's because you're not coming tonight." Jiro looks nervously back at his cousin.  
"What! Why am I not coming?" Suki snarls at Jiro.  
"Suki, I don't want you to come tonight and please don't argue with me. Big Tim got a really good look at you. I want you to take a few nights off okay? Please for me?" Jiro begs.  
"I'm not weak and I'm not afraid of that pathetic little fat man. I want to come with you who else can you trust to watch your back." Suki waves her hands for effect.  
"I know that but, pathetic fat man he is, he's still dangerous. You need to stop underestimating him. Just for a couple days Suki the you can come back okay?" Jiro lays his hand on her shoulder.  
"Fine, but I'm going to sleep at your apartment for the weekend." Suki coincides to Jiro's wishes.  
"Okay fine with me. I'll see you tomorrow, do you want me to send someone with you?" Jiro worries for her.  
"No it's fine, Jiro I don't want to short hand you. Besides I kick ass no one will mess with me." Suki smirks at Jiro.  
"Yeah, okay Suki just be careful okay." Jiro pulls his cousin into a hug.  
"See you later." Suki salutes her cousin and walks to the exit.  
The cold wind is a strange contrast to the warm warehouse. It's dark on the streets, clouds covers the moon and the stars.  
Suki begins to cut through the alleyway to Jiro's apartment complex. Shadows dim the already dark alley. Shush! Suki stops straining to hear the sound again. Shush! Someone is following her. Come and try it losers. Suki thinks to herself, bending down pretending to tie her shoe. Shush! The stalker comes closer. They're close, they probably think she easy prey. Well they're dead wrong, Suki is a black belt in karate, and fights dirty.  
Suki smirks as the creeper creeps forward. He's just behind her, then she strikes. She planned it all in her head before hand. Fist to stomach, slam ears, kick to his goodies and a hard punch to his temple. She completes this in under 45 seconds.  
But the person is still standing to her shock. The moon peaks out from under the clouds an Suki gets her first good look at him. All black, gold eyes, no nose wearing armor. Suki eyes widen with just little bit of fear.  
The thing starts clicking talking to into an unseen ear piece. Suki knows this is her only chance to make a run for it. She bends down to the ground grabbing a handful of dirt and gravel and flings it into the black things face. Then runs like hell trying think of the best way to lose this thing.  
She darts right into a smaller ally. She searches for the latter she knows is there. Ah there it is! Suki climbs as fast as she can up the latter. She jumps up onto the roof then run towards the edge and jumps to the next roof. She does this several times. She runs into abandoned apartment and hides in a closet. Ha try to find me now she thought.  
She hide for fourth mins, trying to decide weather the cost is clear when the front door flies from its hinges.  
She can hear the black thing speaking at her in English.  
"This is the first time a human has lasted so long. I'm impressed meat bag. But I am tire of this game as you human call it cat and mouse."  
She try's to keep calm. It's getting closer to her hiding spot, making her nervous. Wood goes flying every where, a hand wraps around her throat.  
"You were far more entertaining than any other human I've had the displeasure to meet." It says squsizeing it hand.  
She can't breathe, her vision darkens. She can't breathe, every thing goes black.

**This is a line break**

"Good job black beetle, this human will be a fine test subject." The female scientist says.  
"She was harder to catch then the others." Black beetle seems a little impressed.  
"Kului start testing for a meta gene, our partners are going to start bring in new shipments for us in another 2 months" The male green one says to the scientist.  
"Of course Ambassador Terui I have already begun the blood work this is our best test subject yet." Kului says with a bow.  
"Good i look forward to seeing your progress as head scientist. Don't fail me like the last one." Ambassador Terui looks down coldly at her.  
She shallows before answering him.  
"I will not fail I will find it." Kului says to him.  
"The new meat is awake." The deep voice of the black beetle announced.

**This is a line break**

The clicking sounds are what wakes her up. Suki opens her eyes enough to see who's making the sounds. They have green skin, no noses and golden eyes. The black thing is with them.  
Suki is silent. This can't be real! I'm just dreaming. The three creatures stare at her and start chattering.  
The one dressed in red with a more female sounding voice. Comes over to tap on the glass. Suki decides to bear her teeth at red. Red jumps back, Black and Green laugh at Red. Green says something in those clicks again. Red's skin becomes a darker green. She snaps at the other two.  
Red peers into the glass box they put Suki into. Red taps onto the glass and in clear English speaks.  
"Do you have any allergies? I need to know before I start testing."  
"Oh my god, you do know you just proved every clichés about aliens right! Why do you need to know my allergies? Why should I tell you?" Suki talked big but inside it was all she could do to stop from shaking.  
"Do you see that collar around your neck? It will electrify you if you don't behave. Now do you have any allergies?" Red points a small clicker at the collar and presses a button. Suki is in more pain than she has ever been in. She bits her lip not wanting to give this alien the satisfaction of hearing her scream. It stops.  
"Point made." Suki wheezes. "I don't have any that I know of."  
"This human is far more intelligent then the rest we've gotten." Green comments.  
"Why am I here?" Suki demands.  
"You are here to help the reach further their goals." Green says.  
Because that made total sense. Suki grumbled in her head. And rolled her eyes.  
"I will begin phase 1 of the tests." Red says.  
"Tests? Yeah let's not and say we did." Suki twitches nervously.  
"Black beetle I'm going to open the door hold test subject Qurra still. I will inject the first treatment." Red readies a strange looking needle in her hand.  
The clear door opens Suki blots out of it. Black beetle grabs her arms to hold her still. She struggles hopelessly, trying to break free to no avail. Red comes closer and jabs the needle into Suki's neck. Pain spreads through out her entire body. She falls screaming loudly to the ground.  
Writhing in pain everything fades to black.

**This is a line break**

The human slumps to the ground quiet. Kului stares at the human.  
"Begin the treatments Kului." The ambassador Terui turns and leaves his brother Jukui the black beetle leaves with him.  
"Have fun with the meat."  
The door shuts behind them.  
Kului puts the test subject Qurra on the table. Kului pulls up the screen. She reads the file on her new subject Qurra. Qurra's file has all the information that has ever been recorded about her. Kului reads.  
Subject: Suki Yakamana  
Age: 15  
Birth-date: March 11, 2011  
Kului finishes the file. She takes the shot and fills it with the Solution.  
Kului finds a vein in subject Qurra. She injects the liquid into the human.  
Kului observes the subject for two days before she takes a blood sample. Kului hadn't eaten since the night before. There a had been no changes in the human. She was getting worried. She didn't want to go back to being just an assistant.  
"There must be away to get this Human to active her meta gene. Why is hers being so difficult." She muttered to herself. She took a blood sample and mixed it with the solution. She grabbed one of her new dissecting knifes given to her by the human named Lex Luther. She begin to fiddle with it while she tries to think what will fix the problem. Kului's hand stings. She looks down at it, the blade is cutting in to her palms blood dripping. She cruses and leaves to take care of it. Not noticing that her blood dripped into the solution.  
Kului return hand wrapped in bandages. She takes the solution and injects into subject Qurra.

**This is a line break**

Suki had lost track of time, she doesn't know how long she's been in this place. She hasn't seen her reflection in months. But she knows it changed. The scientist Kului favors Suki. Suki is in Kului's personal lab away from the other test subjects. She has more freedom then the others. She used to have social hours to interact with the other humans but that stopped quickly when a fellow test subject attacks her. He was squashed by Black Beetle.  
Others call her reach lover or ignore her. So Kului moved her into her lab.  
Kului has made big changes to her.  
She's stronger, faster, and different her skin is now light green that she can see. As she hasn't had mirror so she doesn't know how much her appearance has changed.  
She passes all the test for her new limits. AmbassadorTerui the one in charge seems to be pleased with her progress. Kului said she has a surprise for her favorite subject. Qurra her new name. Suki is wary of this new surprise. Are they going to kill her? Suki for a crazy moment fantasies that they going to let her go.  
Kului opens her pod. Suki steps out stretching. Suki stopped trying to escape a long time ago. There's no way to. The ship is is thousands of meters below the sea. The pressure a only would kill her. No she has to wait for the right time to escape.  
"Come along Qurra, this way." Kului leads her out of the lab. They walk out into the endless hallways. Kului leads her to a door. Kului opens the door. Suki peers inside the room.  
It's a bedroom? The room is bare but looks comfortable. A simple bed, a closet, a bathroom and shockingly enough a tv and player with DVD's and even a book case.  
I look at everything and for the first time I got here i feel a little happy. I turn to the head scientist. Suki thinks to her self.  
"Thank you Kului I'm grateful for my new quarters." Kului looks flattered.  
"Yes, well ambassador Terui and I thought . . . It would be better for your overall health you are a great asset for us. Black Beetle was the one to grab everything for you. I hope it is up to standards for a human." Kului says pauses on the word human.  
"It's great thank you." Suki tells her. And she not lying it is great. Suki wonders why they're giving it to her though.  
"I will be back in the morning for you. We will continue tests, training and your language lessons tomorrow. Rest well tonight Qurra." Kului says as she closes the door.  
Suki hears her footsteps fade away. Then she runs to the bathroom.  
She fumbles with the door and walks in. She looks into the mirror for the first time in weeks.  
The girl looking back is not what she once was. The old girl had straight black hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. This new one still had black hair but that was it. Her skin was now a light green, her eyes orange pupils and golden salcra. She looked reach. The only things different about her from them Was her hair and nose.  
Suki started shaking. Is this why they called her Reach lover? Why Black beetle called her little sister? They made her Reach? But it wasn't on purpose. Kului was in trouble a while ago. Terui was so pissed awhile ago at her. He kept saying she contaminated the solution with duri'go. Is this what she was in trouble for? It certainly explain why Kului was treating her better then she did before this happened.  
Suki touches her face.  
How dare they do this to her! What give them the right. Suki raged in her head. She glares at the reflection one more time before she leaves the bathroom. Suki walks back into the room.  
Suki walks to the closet Looking in side. She finds Reach clothes. And a set of clothes that look like Ambassador Terui's clothes. Also some normal clothes. A green and black hoodie, skinny jeans, T-shirts, and two dresses. A sun dress, and a formal dress.  
Why are they giving me dresses? Suki asks herself.  
She searches the little desk the T.V's on. She opens the drawer, inside is her phone. She tries to use the phone it doesn't work. She didn't expect it to. Her phone work even better than before its only trying to contact the outside world it fails.  
"What bust I can't even check my twitter or tumblr." Suki complains to herself.  
She checks out the book shelve. It has her favorite books, movies, and tv shows. She has to wonder how they know things about her. Maybe it was green beetle he would do something like that.  
"The Reach are such creepers!" Suki says out loud.  
Suki looks at the DVD's. Avatar, Pitch prefect, Disturbia, John Carter, BBC pride and prejudice, Star Wars, the Hobbit.  
Suki picked up John Carter and put it. She falls asleep to the adventures of Barsoom.

**This is a line break**

Suki woke up to knocking on the door. She groaned and got up to open the door. She looks outside, it's Green Beetle. Suki's eyes widen the Martian telepath always made her want to run far away from him.  
"Qurra you are awake, I am here to take you to head scientist Kului." He says in a pleasant voice but you can still hear the violent undertone.  
"I need to get dressed. I'll be out as fast as I can." Suki says to him closing the door. She dresses quickly as she can.  
Suki opens the door and walks out.  
Green Beetle is waiting for her. They walk to the lab together.  
"I do not see why you fear me, Qurra. We are both of the Reach. I've always had trouble reading you though. Be at peace sister I will not harm you. I have been given orders not to. You are after all a important resource." Green Beetle is backing me into a wall. "You should be honored. Ambassador Terui has great plans for you. I will see you again sister Qurra." He leaves.  
She breathes heavily. Plans? What Plans? I guess I know now why he also called me sister.  
Suki enters Kului's lab.  
"Qurra, there you are." Kului smiles motherly at her. Will begin with usual tests then you will train."  
"You're the doc." Suki climbs onto the table. They go the the schedule they both know so well. Suki two months ago would have been sassy the Scientist. But now she can't bring herself to do it. Suki in the back of her mind wonders weather she has Stockholm syndrome with her captors now?  
"We finished now Qurra. We will go to the training room." Kului opens the door and they walk out.  
Suki thinks to herself, she doesn't hate them yet, she should hate them. She respects them. But she shouldn't.  
"Qurra are you listening?" Kului asks foot taping.  
"Sorry I was lost in thought Kului." Suki apologizes to her. They walk to the training room.  
Suki looks around at the equipment. She starts on the basic exercises. Kului records the results.  
"Now I want you to go through everything we know you can do."  
Suki wasn't all that upset with the meta powers to be honest. Now that she knew about Kului mistake. She knew not all of the changes were because of the Meta gene.  
Meta Gene changes was the plasma energy Suki can now produce. the danger sense, any thing that means her harm causes a tinglely feeling in her head also predicted her opponent's moves. She hasn't told Kului about it yet. And the chameleon shifting Suki can change her skin and clothes to fade into the back ground. Not invisible but pretty close. Everything else Suki knows with her gut is of the Reach. The heightened senses, reflexes, agility. Healing factor, night vision those are Reach.  
Suki forms plasma energy around her hands and blasts the targets. She grins when she finishes in 5.9 seconds. She concentrates on make a more acidic plasma to throw at the new targets. The blast melt the targets and the wall behind them. Suki waits before trying again those blasts alway take more time and energy. Suki concentrates again this time trying to make explosive plasma. She succeeded. Gun turrets fold out from the wall and begin shooting at her. She forms the plasma energy as a shield around her blocking the laser energy from hitting her.  
Kului starts clapping, smiles at Suki.  
"Well Qurra you have come long way your new gifts are becoming more manageable. Lets work on your blending now shall we."  
Saiyuki nods and focuses on blending into the back ground. She feels a water like feeling run over her. She looks down at her hands barely visible. She holds it as long as she can. She loses track of time trying to keep blended into the background. She opens her eyes again and looks back at her hands they're visible again.  
"A whole 10 mins this time Qurra, two mins longer than last time." Kului proudly says.  
"Yes, you have improved greatly Qurra. Far beyond my expectations." Ambassador Terui says surprising Suki and Kului both they turn around to see Ambassador Terui and his brother Jukui the Black Beetle.  
"You have made great improvements Qurra, but I'm afraid Head scientist Kului and I need to talk." Ambassador Terui comands.  
"But I haven't started Qurra's language lesson yet." Kului protests.  
"Black Beetle will take care of it." He walks out Kului reluctly following him out.  
For the next hour or so Suki and Jukui have an awkward Language lesson.  
"So how's the surface? Any good movies playing?" Suki asks Black Beetle. He stares at her blankly.  
"How's kidnaping run away teens going for you? Or are you not doing that anymore?"  
"I no longer have the pleasure of chasing the meat. The new shipments take care of that." Jukui grumbles look disappointed at no longer having that job.  
"Why are you guys kidnaping humans anyway. Why not use the meta gene on yourselves?" Suki was curious to know the answer.  
"We have tried, the muntantgen has adverse affects on the Reach. Most Reach die." Jukui's deep voice sounds sorrowful.  
"But humans have a higher chance of changing? Why didn't I die? As you said a few weeks ago I am now of the Reach." Suki asks trying not to sound desperate.  
"Ask your scientist, I have no idea. Your training over go back to your quarters." He gets up and grabs my arm. We start walking, past the workers. Loading the new shipments, Suki feels worthless because she can't do anything to help them. They walk past.  
"Ah Black Beetle, I hope the Reach is happy with the new shipment." Vandale savage calls out to Jukui. We stop and turn around.  
Black Beetle grins savagely at him.  
"The Reach are satisfied with the Light's help and resources."  
"We are glad to be your partners. But who is this? I didn't know the Reach had any this young here? And I confess that I've never seen any of the Reach not wearing a head covering." Savage eyes Suki like a predator eyes it's prey.  
Black Beetle glares at Savage, leaning towards him.  
"She is none of your concern." He growls at Savage.  
"No offense meant, I was only curious. I'll you get back to whatever it was you were doing." He left.  
Black Beetle glares after him.  
"These humans are forgetting their place. Asks questions that are none of their business."  
"I thought they were your allies. Although I wouldn't trust the so-called Light as far as I could throw them." Suki also stares after him.  
"Well put, little sister." They arive at Suki's room.  
"Thanks for the stuff you got me." Suki tells Black Beetle, he nods then leaves.  
Suki enters her room. And sit down on the bed. Thinking. The Reach mysterious partner is reviled. The Light, a group of super villains who think they can pull one over on the Reach. Good luck with that one.  
They both don't trust each other though. Villains really aren't that smart if they're teaming with the light. Suki walks into her bathroom. She stares at her reflection. She closes her eyes wish to have her natural color back. A watery feel passes over her. She opens her eyes and is amazed at what she sees.  
She looks normal. She looks like a human. Her skin is the pale peach color, her eyes back to brown. Suddenly it fades back to the Reach coloring. Suki cries at the lost.  
She calms down if she did it once she can do it again.  
She focuses on looking like she did before. She slowly colors back to her human colors. Suki spends the rest of her night practicing.

**This is a line break**

"Your blunder may end up helping us. We can use her DNA to bring out the meta gene in Reach. If not we can still have her marry and have children. Her children would have a better DNA for it." Ambassador Terui says to Kului.  
"Who could we trust to marry her? Surly not any of the beetles?" Kului wonders.  
"I would of course I don't trust any one else. Of keeping Qurra under control." Ambassador Teri says.  
"Besides, the humans consider someone who is married more trustworthy than someone who's not." Terui states.  
"She has hair and a nose. She could not pass for a fullblooded Reach." Kului argues.  
"We need to make sure she doesn't fall in to the light or justice league's hands. This will be an easy way to do just that." Terui hand slams into the desk. "We could have Reach metas." Terui stands and starts to pace around the room. "I have had the high council on our home plant pushing me to weponise meta genes in the humans but we should be trying to bring out in ourselves." He continues.  
"Further more, we simply can not afford this invasion. It's costing to much and these humans are not like the other plants we've conquered. They will keep rebelling an until the very end. I personally think this earth is a waste of time."  
"I will pretend I didn't hear that Ambassador Terui. What you are saying is treason." Kului hisses at him.  
"With the discover of Subject Qurra we don't need not to stay on this back water plant if you can call it that. Call it a gut feeling but this invasion well end well for us or very badly. And either way we will produce lost on this planet. The amount of time and money to fully enslave this planet is too much."  
"Terui as your friend I'm begging you to speak no more on this the high council will make you disappear if this conversation reaches them." Kului begs him.  
"Ah yes the high council, and their little Beetle project. My brother barely remembers who he is. My nephew is now fatherless. I'm beginning to question their leadership on these matters." Terui snarls.  
"Speak of this no more not until we are secure. Terui you know they sent the Green Beetle here for just that." Kului warns Terui.  
"Very well but we will finish this conversation, Kului." Terui narrows his eyes at his friend.

**This is a line break**

"Or esteemed partner is trying to hide something from us. I think it's time to bring in a new bargaining chip for the Reach." Savage addresses his fellow members of the Light.  
"What do you have in mind? The girl you mentioned last time." Lex Luther says leaning forward in his screen.  
"Exactly, this Girl seems to be very important to the Reach. I had Psimon read the black beetles mind." Savage grins.  
"And how exactly do plan on getting this girl away from the reach?" Ra's al Ghul asks.  
"By hiring some one else to do it for us. I think the Joker will do nicely for this job." Savage says.  
"Where will we hold her? And how will we kept the Reach from finding out about our envolement? If they find out. . ." Queen Bee trails off.  
"That is a good point." The Brain agrees.  
"It's the Joker, we can deny that we had anything to do with it." Lex Luther says.  
"True, that's very true." Klarion strokes his chin and cat.  
"Exactly, we'll strike tomorrow and show the Reach why the should cross the light.  
**End chapter 1**


End file.
